Under Vampires Rule
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Vampires control the humans and the four most powerful vampires have split the world into four regions North South East and West. Kai is the Lord of the West and is planning on taking a mate the question is who will he mate with
1. Chapter 1

Rating – M

Pairing – Kai/Tyson Tala/OC Brooklyn/OC OC/OC

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters of beyblade however I own the Original Characters.

AU

Summary – Vampires control the humans and the four most powerful vampires have split the world into four regions North South East and West. Kai is the Lord of the West and is planning on taking a mate the question is who will he mate with

Characters

Kai – He is the Vampire Lord of the West and he is Leanna's Sire. He appears to be cold hearted, but that mainly for appearances. His is strong and his powers are telepathy and can control fire. He wants a mate of his own but will only mate with the human he saved years ago. His sire is unknown

Leanna – Sired by Kai and has an off relationship with Tala. Leanna is conceited, possessive, but she cares for the people she loves and is loyal and protective. She loves feeding on virgin blood and has no real preference whether she's with man or a woman. Her powers are telepathy, ability to see people's lives and how they would play out as well as levitation.

Tala – Sire unknown and is Kai's second in command. He and Leanna have an on off relationship and he'll do anything for her. His powers are telepathy and control over people's minds. He sire's Thena and uses her like a toy, but he does care for her.

Robyn/Lilly – Sired by Leanna. She is a human that Tala gives to Leanna as a handmaiden. She is favoured by Leanna who changed her name to Lilly after her transformation into a vampire. Lilly is submissive and obedient. Her abilities are telepathy and empathy.

Damon – Sired by Tala. He is the older brother to Lilly and Thena and is in the service of both Tala and Leanna. He loves his sisters and is loyal and protective; however he knows his place and accepts it. He like his sister Lilly, is submissive. His abilities are control over people's minds.

Poppy/Thena – Sired by Tala. She is the elder sister to Lilly and younger sister to Damon. Unlike her brother and sister, she does not like to submit to people she doesn't respect. She serves both Tala and Leanna and like her sister, her name was changed after she became a vampire. Thena is loyal and loves her brother and her sister although she becomes jealous of her sister Lilly she will gain her freedom just because she's Leanna's favourite and she was sired by her. Her abilities are visions and she can paralyse people.

Under Vampires Rule

Chapter One

New Additions to the Family

Kai sighed as he sat and watched as companions danced together. The woman who looked no older than 18 was called Leanna and was one of the most beautiful vampires in the world. The man was his 2nd in command Tala. The pair were close and it was known that they had an on off relationship with each other, however not to the point that they would mate with each other. Kai sighed once more and got to his feet. He needed to feed.

"Leanna bring me a maid. I'm hungry" Kai ordered. The pair stopped dancing and broke apart. Leanna curtsied and left the room. Tala watched her leave the room.

"Tala I want you to bring a human girl for Leanna. Make sure she is a virgin as you know she likes those most of all. If anyone else see's you take them as well" Tala nodded and left the room. Shortly after Leanna re-entered the room, dragging a young maid behind her. The girl was sobbing. Leanna shoved the girl to the floor at Kai's feet. Kai chuckled and knelt down beside the girl, who was still sobbing.

"Ssh little one I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just hungry that's all" he told her.

"Please don't kill me. I've done my best just please don't kill me" the girl pleaded. Kai smiled at her and puller her to her feet to look at her properly. The girl wore a light white cotton dress that was almost see through. He looked up and smirked at Leanna.

"I see you've practically striped her already. Well I suppose I don't blame you she is quite lovely." He said pulling the girl closer to him and running a handing over the body. Leanna rolled her eyes.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" Leanna asked.

"Of course but my mother isn't here is she besides you play with yours all the time so don't criticise me." He replied. The girl whimpered. She knew her fate and had now accepted it. With that Kai lifted her up in his arms and walked towards his throne. He sat her down and beckoned Leanna towards him. Leanna glided towards him and knelt beside her. Kai took her hand and gave to Leanna she took it eagerly. Kai lowered his head and moved the girl's long hair out of the way of her neck. He felt his fangs lengthen and he nuzzled her neck and he sank his fangs into her soft white neck. HE felt her gasp and out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Leanna fed. Once they had their fill they withdrew their fangs. The girl was still alive and Kai slit his wrist and allowed his the dying girl to drink. The girl drank and when she had finished she pulled away and fell asleep. He heard Leanna tut.

"She'll be given to the Lord of the North. He's always looking for another person to fill his bed. Besides I said she was lovely and not beautiful like you" He replied. Leanna seemed satisfied with that and she watched as Kai picked the unconscious girl in his arms.

"She leaves once she's transformed so don't worry. You're still the top girl here." Kai said reassuring Leanna and with that, Kai took the sleeping girl into his room to complete her transformation.

Meanwhile, Tala watched as the two humans dried themselves. The taller of the two had long brown hair. She was beautiful, however she was not as beautiful as Leanna, but close enough. The other girl had long blond hair. He smirked and he went into predator mode. He stalked his prey carefully and quietly. He heard the girls giggle and he smirked. The brown hair girl was going to be his. As the girls were about to leave, he jumped in front of them. They began to scream. Tala used his ability to take over someone's mind to silence them. They both fell and Tala caught both of them and laid them on the forest floor. He heard someone calling out and it was getting closer.

"Poppy, Robyn Are you alright? Where are you?" The voice asked. Tala spotted the human and licked his lips. The boy had short brown hair and he wore a plain white tunic shirt and black pants. His feet were bare and he was quite tall and broad, just the way he liked them. Like he had done with the girls, he stalked his prey. Once he was close enough he pounced on the boy. They both fell to the ground with Tala landing on top. He could feel the boy struggle beneath him and like before, he used his ability and soon the boy stopped struggling and he became still. He got to his feet and swung the boy over his shoulder. He walked over to the still unconscious girls. He placed the brown haired girl over his spare shoulder and picked the blond girl under his arm and with that he walked back towards the mansion.

Leanna frowned. She couldn't find Tala anywhere and she needed him. Since she couldn't find him, she walked back to her room and flung herself on the bed. She lay there and allowed herself to think. She thought about her life before and the life she had now. Just then she heard someone knock on the door. Sighing she got of the bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Tala standing there.

"Well come in and get comfortable, I've been bored without you" Leanna said and stepped aside to let Tala in. Tala smiled and walked in. Leanna watched as Tala walked in carrying three humans. Two were female and one was male. Tala lay them on the bed and walked towards Leanna. Leanna closed the door and went and hugged Tala.

"Kai thought you could do with someone to play with. You can choose who you want, but I would like the brown haired female for my own." Tala said. Leanna looked at the two girls and examined each one. She pulled the brown haired girl to her feet and gave her to Tala, however before she gave her to him she pulled the girl closer to her.

"We share her. She's one of my handmaidens from sunset to sunrise and then she yours understand" Leanna ordered. Tala smirked. Leanna was the only woman who had ever talked to him like that. She was a strong person and he respected her for that.

"As you wish my lady. Would you like to turn her or can I have the pleasure?" he asked. Leanna looked the girl up and down once more and wrinkled her nose.

"No you may turn her, but bring her tomorrow just before sunset I'm am going to dress her as I won't have a handmaiden showing me up" Leanna replied. Tala nodded and took the girl in his arms. He then lowered his head and captured Leanna's lips with his own. The kiss was long and deep. They parted.

"What about the boy?" Tala asked. Leanna looked at the sleeping boy. He was cute and was definitely something to look at. He was almost an equal to Tala. He walked towards him and lifted him up in her arms. She carried him to the corner and sat him there. She got a collar and fastened it around his neck and then tied the rope against the post. Once the boy was secured she walked back towards Tala.

"Bring her back tomorrow at sunset and I'll make sure she is fed but make sure that she is presentable" Tala nodded only wanting to please the lady he loved. With that he left the room taking his toy with him. Leanna watched him walk away and then she closed the door and turned to her own handmaiden. She looked at the blonde girl sleeping soundly. She was beautiful. Leanna touched the girl and saw her life as it would be if she remained human. She took her hand away and sighed. She used her other ability to levitate the girl and she sat down. She lowered the girl and cradled her in her arms. She held her close and stroked her hair. She placed a kiss on her forehead and lay her back down on the bed. She undressed herself and was in her night gown as quickly as possible. She felt her fangs lengthen in anticipation of a feed. She straddled the sleeping girl and lowered her head and began to kiss her neck. With one hand she turned the girl's head to one side so then she could enough room and she sank her fangs into the girl's soft neck. Leanna had always loved drinking from virgins and she remembered why. It was so sweet and innocent; she saw the girl's hopes and dreams and what she liked and disliked. Leanna withdrew and licked the blood from her neck and she stroked the girl's cheek. She took her wrist and slit it with a sharp finger nail and she opened the girl's mouth to allow her to drink her blood. She watched with pleasure as the girl came out of the mind control and began to drink. Leanna moved herself so that she was behind the girl.

"There that's enough little one" she said taking her wrist from the girl. The girl whimpered softly and Leanna chuckled.

"I know but your transformation isn't complete and you need to sleep, but before you do I need to tell you a few things" the girl looked at her and Leanna gave her a warm smile.

"From now on your name is Lilly and I am your mistress. You will obey my every commend and I will look after you. If you please me then you'll be rewarded. I am also your sire which means I turned you into what you will become which is a vampire" Leanna told Lilly. Lilly gave her a puzzled look.

"But my name is..." Leanna placed her hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"No your name is Lily and my word is law." Leanna enforced. Lilly nodded and lowered her head. Leanna lifted her head and kissed her forehead. She then lay Lilly back down on the bed and lay beside her. She pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around her protectively. Lilly snuggled closer and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tala opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him. He walked over towards the bed and lay the sleeping girl on it. He straddled her and allowed her to wake up.

"Come on little one I want to see your beautiful eyes" he said softly. The girl beneath him stirred and moaned softly before opening her eyes. Before she could scream, Tala placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream and accept that your life is in my hands. I may decide to turn you or I may not" he told her calmly. He didn't want to kill her; he could see that she was too beautiful to simply kill and she may be a good bed warmer when Leanna refused to sleep with him, which was whenever she wanted.

"Tell me your name" it wasn't a question, but a command, but Poppy could tell that the ma on top of her was not to be messed with.

"My name's Poppy" she replied. Tala shook his head. Poppy gave him a confused look.

"Not any more. From now on your name is Thena and you belong to both my and the Lady Leanna" he replied. Poppy frowned.

"No it's not my name is POPPY" she shouted the last bit but she regretted it later. Before she could defend herself, Tala sank his fangs into her neck. She could feel her blood being taken away from her; she felt herself getting weaker and then he withdrew his fangs. He slit his wrist with a finger nail and lowered his bleeding wrist to her mouth. Poppy tried to resist, but the man was too strong and soon she found herself drinking his blood. Tala watched her drink and while his free hand roamed her body. He pulled his wrist away and allowed the girl watch as it healed quickly. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up towards him.

"No listen to me and listen well. Your name is Thena and I am YOUR master and Leanna is your mistress and we are to be obeyed without question you understand" the girl nodded.

"Tell me then" he commanded.

"My name is...Thena and I serve both you and the Lady Leanna. My life is in your hands and I am to obey your every command and desire" Thena replied. Tala relaxed and allowed her to lay on the bed. He got in beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

Authors Note – I know yet another new story. But it had to get written. I know these are quite different to what I normally write, but Tyson is coming up whenever. I want Kai to have to find him and for it to be more difficult. The girl turned first will be name but not yet. She's not really important but she will be around. Leanna and Tala's relationship will be going on but Leanna will have higher priorities and also . Tala will get closer to Thena but her role will for the moment remain as a servant/whore. It depends on who Tala really wants to be with. Well thats all till the next chapter. I will update Can a Devil Fall in Love as soon as I can. Bye for now and I hope you'll review.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Vampires Rule

Chapter Two

Tala sat up and looked down at Thena. She was beautiful. He sighed. He stroked her cheek and he felt her stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. Tala returned the smile.

"Master I'm hungry" she said. Tala chuckled.

"I know you'll get fed soon. But first you need to get ready for Lady Leanna. She hate's people being untidy and liable to disgrace her" Tala told her whilst getting out of bed. He dressed quickly and took Thena in his arms. He ran a hand over the naked body and let it rest around her slim waist. He captured her lips with his own. Once they parted Tala took his arm from around her waist picked up her nightgown that had been thrown on the floor at some point during their activities earlier. He passed it over to her and she put it on. He then took a brush and brushed her hair. He then stood back and looked her up and down and smiled in satisfaction.

"You'll do. I'm sure your mistress will make you more presentable." Tala said. He took Thena by the hand and led her out of the room and down the corridor that led to Lady Leanna's room.

Leanna watched as Lilly slept and smiled. She was beautiful and was defiantly worth introducing her to the vampire society as her daughter.

"I won't use you and I'll make sure you remain pure" she whispered in her ear. Leanna got up and dressed. She brushed her hair and walked over to the boy in the corner. She kneeled beside him and gently touched his cheek. He stirred and raised his head and looked at her. Leanna gasped as she stared into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"My you are handsome I think I'll have you turned as well. It would be a shame to kill you." Leanna said sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked.

"My name is Leanna and I am your mistress who you must obey obediently and as to where you are well you're in my room." She told him and with that she got to her feet and walked back towards Lilly who was now stirring. She sat beside her.

"Lilly wake up you need to feed and we have much to do" Leanna whispered and smiled and watched as Lilly opened her eyes.

"Mistress I..." Leanna stopped her from continuing.

"It's alright little one I know how hard it is during the transformation. Come on you need to be presentable for Lord Kai and I won't be embarrassed." with that, Leanna took Lilly by her hand and pulled her up of the bed.

"Stand there and wait" Leanna commanded and then she left the room. She soon came back dragging a young girl behind her. Lilly looked at the girl and she could feel her fangs lengthen.

"Lilly she's not food." Leanna told her. Lilly pouted but did nothing to unset her mistress. Leanna looked at the terrified maid and smirked.

"You are to run her a bath and then you will dress her understand" the girl nodded and left to run the bath. Leanna walked over to Lilly and embraced her. They broke apart when the maid had re-entered the room.

"My lady the bath is ready" the maid said. Leanna nodded and led Lilly inside. She closed the door behind them and watched as the maid helped Lilly undress. Lilly stepped inside the warm water and the maid started to scrub at her flesh. Suddenly Lilly saw Leanna take the maid from her. She watched as her mistress take her dress off and untied her hair. The maid's hair fell and hung round her shoulders.

"Get in with her" Leanna commanded. The maid obeyed without question and once she was in the bath, she continued to scrub Lilly all over. Once Lilly had been completely washed, Leanna pulled the maid out of the bath and the maid quickly dried herself and she put her dress back on. She then helped Lilly get out and dried her thoroughly. Once dried, Lilly was lead out of the room and was dressed in a fine pale gold two piece outfit. He top was sleeveless and just covered her breasts and the skirt just touched the floor. Gold bands where placed around her upper arms and a gold chocker was placed around her neck and her hair was plaited tightly. Leanna looked at her and smiled warmly. She truly was worthy as being her daughter.

Kai watched as Thea finished feeding and the watched as she laid the body on the floor. She got of the bed and walked slowly towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kai smirked knowing what she was trying to do.

"Thea I am giving you to a friend of mine and you will obey him and his mate without question and that's the only reason I turned you." Thea nodded and began to accept it. She watched as he walked towards the door and opens it. She heard him call for a maid and soon a maid appeared.

"Take Thea to get ready for departure. We leave in two hours" the maid nodded and took Thea by the hand and led her out of the room. Kai sighed and allowed his thoughts of the young blue haired boy he had saved long ago.

"I'll find you my little one. I promise" Kai vowed to himself.

Leanna smiled as she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and saw Tala standing there. She allowed him inside and closed the door behind him.

"I've brought you your handmaiden that you requested. Her name is Thena" Tala said. Leanna smiled at Tala and kissed him. She then turned her attention to the girl. She walked around her, looking at her at every angle. She stopped and turned to look at Lilly who was still sitting on the bed.

"Lilly Keep him company" Leanna ordered pointing to the corner. Lilly curtsied and obeyed. She sat on the boy's lap and wrapped her arms around him. Leanna smiled at her and turned her attention back to Tala and Thena.

"Have you played with her" she asked. Tala grinned.

"Yes my lady and I must say she was decent" he replied. Leanna flashed him a cheeky smile.

"I'll be the judge of that" and with that she led Thena towards the bed and pushed her down. Before Thena could move, Leanna was straddling her hips and looking down at her. Her hands slid underneath her nightgown; her hands roaming her slim body. She heard Thena moan in pleasure. Leanna removed her hands and pulled Thena up and held her close to her body. She lifted the bottom of her nightgown slightly and pushed her back down on the bed. She ran a hand over her left thigh. Thena moaned once more. Leanna smiled; pleased with her so far. She lowered her head and captured Thena's lips with her own. Thena responded well and Leanna moved down to her neck. Soon Leanna stopped and got of Thena. She pulled Thena up of the bed. Leanna walked over to Tala and smiled at him.

"I like her and for the time being her future is secure" she told him. Tala smiled back and wrapped his strong arms around Leanna's slim waist.

"I'm glad. I'll come for her at sunrise and she does need to feed" Tala said and was about to walk off when Leanna stopped him.

"Stay for a little while longer. I'm feeding them now but I want you to turn the boy for me" She said. Tala nodded and watched as Leanna led Thena to the boy. She gave the girl's a wrist each and allowed them to feed. When the boy was weakened enough, she commanded the girls to stop and they both obeyed without question. The girls then stepped away from the boy while Leanna untied him and Tala walked over and swung the boy over his shoulder.

"He'll be turned by tomorrow and I think I'll play with him first" he said. Leanna pouted slightly but agreed and watched as Tala left the room. Leanna closed the door behind them and then turned her attentions back to Thena.

"Now Thena get back on the bed" commanded Leanna. Thena obeyed and rushed over to the bed and lay down on it. Leanna smiled and then took Lilly by her hand and led her to the next room and locked the door. She returned to her own room and closed the door. She stalked towards the bed and leapt onto Thena, who shrieked slightly. Leanna smirked and licked her lips. She used her ability of levitation to lift her hips off the bed and with her hands she lifted her nightgown. She watched as her hips lowered back on the bed. Leanna pushed Thena's legs wider; she lowered her head and began to kiss and suck on her thighs, alternating between the two. She then slowly moved upwards and as she did, Thena's nightgown was moved up higher till it lay on the floor. Leanna now sat over Thena's hips and she looked down at Thena's lovely naked body. She lowered her head and kissed her stomach and moved towards her breasts. She then moved towards her neck and her jaw line till she was kissing her lips. Her hands roamed over her breasts and she felt her nipples harden. She raised her head and using her special powers, raised her upper body and let it rest there. She then wrapped her arms around her and began kissing and sucking on her neck. After a while longer, Leanna lowered Thena's body back on the bed and got off. She picked up the cotton nightgown and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She then opened the door and called for a maid. The maid came at once and Leanna ushered her inside.

"Thena come over" she commanded. Thena obeyed and stood there naked next to her mistress.

"Stand there and wait" Leanna commanded. Once again Thena obeyed. Leanna went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a nicer nightgown for Thena. It was a light golden colour that was see through. It was low cut around the neck and was low in the back as well. She gave it to the maid who put it on Thena. Leanna stood back and smiled. Thena was beautiful. It was a shame that she only going to be used as a play thing, but no matter. She looked at the maid and told her to leave. The maid curtsied and left the room. Leanna walked towards the window and looked out. It was almost sunrise. She sighed. She would have wanted another round with Thena, but she had to go back to her master.

"Thena come I'll take you back to your master" and with that Leanna walked towards the door with Thena in tow.

Kai opened the door and saw Thea standing there with the maid standing beside her. He let them in and closed the door behind them. He looked at Thea and nodded. She was presentable. He took her hand into his and led her out of the room and led her out of the castle where a carriage was waiting for them. The footman opened the door and Thea got in followed by the maid and Kai. The footman closed the door they their journey to the Northern Kingdom began.

Leanna smiled at Lilly's progress. Leanna was training Lilly to behave and act like a member of the high society so then Leanna could introduce her as her daughter and so far it was she was picking up the basics. Currently they were sitting by the piano and Leanna was teaching Lilly the basics.

"There that'll do for now. Now I want you to dance with Damon" Leanna ordered. Damon looked up when he heard his name and got to his feet and walked over to them. Although he had recognised Lilly as his sister Robyn, he understood that she was now someone different. It was the same with Poppy. He knew that he was also different and he accepted it and he could see that both his sisters were looked after.

"Now Damon take hold of Lilly" Damon obeyed and soon he and Lilly were waltzing. They danced for a while till Leanna told them to stop.

"Lilly that was beautiful but I think it's time to rest" and with that they left the room and walked towards Leanna's. They entered the room and Leanna closed it behind her. Damon went and sat in a corner and watched as Lilly helped Leanna into her night gown before getting into her own. Leanna then helped Lilly into the bed and pulled the covers over her before getting in beside her.

"Sleep well little one" Leanna whispered and they both fell asleep.

The carriage stopped and the footman opened the door. The footman opened the door and helped Thea out; she was followed by the maid and then Kai. Kai smiled as he saw his close ally and friend, Demon Lord of the North approach them. Kai held out his hand and Demon took it and the shook hands.

"Welcome my friend it's been took long" Demon spoke smoothly. Kai nodded and together they walked with Thea and the maid following behind them.

//So what's with the girls?\\ Demon asked telepathically

//Thea and the maid are a present for you and the Lady Maya. Thea has just been turned and I thought you and Maya would enjoy her. I heard Maya is selling Scarlett\\ Kai replied. Demon nodded.

//They are beautiful and I'm sure we'll find a use for them\\ Demon replied. They had entered the castle and they walked down the long dark corridor and they entered a smallish room that had a roaring fire at the other side of the room.

" Please sit down" Demon said and Thea and the maid did so. Kai remained standing. Kai watched his friend as he walked over to a maid that was sitting quietly on the floor. He whispered something in her ear ad she left the room. Kai smirked. It was well know that Demon and Maya enjoyed sleeping with whoever caught their fancy. They also enjoyed watching each other or others sleep with them, however deep down Demon and Maya loved each other. In general vampires didn't care which gender they slept with or if they were vampires or humans. If they were humans they were either turned or the vampires fed on them. Kai turned as the door opened and Maya entered the room. Maya wore a long black halter neck silk dress that showed off her cleavage. Her long black hair flowed freely behind her as she stalked gracefully towards them. She greeted her mate with a long and passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Maya stared at Kai.

"So what was so important that I had to be interrupted?" she asked glaring slightly at Kai. Kai smirked and walked towards Thea and the maid.

"I have brought you and Demon a new toy to play with and I've also included a maid" Kai said and he pushed Thea and the maid closer to them. Maya walked round them both looking at them from every angle. She turned her attention specifically to Thea. She ran her hands over her body and smiled.

"We'll take her" she said before turning her attention to the maid. The maid gulped, fully aware that she was the only human in the room. Maya held her close to her body and ran her hands over it. The maid let out a small moan and Maya smiled pleased with the human. Maya released her and stepped away and smiled warmly at Kai.

"I'll take her as well" Maya said. She called for a guard who came immediately. He took Thea into his arms bridal style. With that Maya turned to face her mate and Kai, curtsied and bade them good night and the ladies left the room.

"Well I think it's time for me to leave as well. I hope you enjoy them and I'll see you at the Gathering in a few months" and with that Kai left the room. Demon smiled at the thought of the Gathering. The Gathering was when vampires came together to find a mate, if they wanted one. It also gave them the opportunity to introduce their daughters to vampire society as well as buy and sell whores to put it bluntly. It was something that they looked forward to and enjoyed.

Maya opened the door and walked inside followed by the guard and the maid. Maya pointed to the large king size bed and the guard walked over to. He laid Thea on it and left the room. The maid who believed to have been forgotten tried to leave quietly, however Maya never dropped her guard and before the maid could move on step, she found herself in Maya's arms. Maya chuckled as she dragged the struggling maid. She threw her into the corner ad chained her arms to the wall.

"I'll deal with you later" she hissed before undressing. Once undressed she stalked towards the bed where Thea lay. Maya straddled Thea and her fingers began to untie her corset. Once the corset was undone she gently lifted Thea and the corset was soon on the floor. Maya got off and pulled Thea to her feet and before Thea could even blink, she felt her skirt fall to the ground. Thea stepped out of the skirt and Maya pushed her back on the bed and was once more sitting over her hips, looking down at her. Maya ran a hand over Thea's warms slim thighs; her head lowered and she captured Thea's lips with her own. Thea moaned slightly. Maya left her lips and left small soft kisses on Thea's neck, sucking lightly. Her hand left her thigh's and had moved upwards to her small round breasts. Once satisfied she took her hand away and ripped her night gown. She pushed the torn clothing away and once again she lowered her head and began to kiss Thea's breasts, sucking on them and then giving them a playful nip. Blood seeped out and Maya licked it. Her blood was sweet. She looked at Thea and slowly ran her hand over her throat and all the way down towards her thighs where she began to rub. Thea lifted her hips slightly and moaned in please. Maya got off and walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a short white silk night gown. She gave it to Thea who accepted it eagerly. She pulled it over her head and allowed it to fall. She watched as Maya put on a long flowing white silk nightgown. Then Maya took her head and together they stalked towards the terrified maid. The maid whimpered as she watched the vampires. She didn't want to die but she saw the hunger in their eyes. Maya untied the corset whilst Thea stroked her cheek and removed the corset and placed it on the floor. Maya unbound her, but before he could move, Thea grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. The maid winced in pain, but said nothing. Thea then dragged her to the bed and Thea let go off her, only for Maya to grab hold. The maid watched as Thea got on the bed. Maya turned the maid sharply so then she was facing her. Thea held her and Maya untied the skirt and pushed it down on the floor. The maid then found herself caught in the middle of the two vampires. Maya looked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked softly

"Sarah" the maid replied. Maya slid her hand underneath Sarah's thin cotton gown and slid her hand gently up towards the girl's breasts. They were plumper and slightly rounder. Maya withdrew her hand and using her hands she ripped the cotton. She pushed back the torn fabric and inspected Sarah's glorious naked body. Maya lowered her head and began leaving a trail of small kisses along her body, till she reached the girls lips. She captured Sarah's soft sweet lips with her own and kissed her long and hard, making Sarah moan in pleasure. Maya left Sarah's lips and allowed Thea to have a go. Sarah responded to Thea just as equally and Maya was pleased with her, so pleased that she was willing to turn the maid into a vampire. Maya licked her lips and lowered her head and began kissing and sucking on Sarah's neck before sinking her fangs into it. Sarah gasped and Thea took a wrist and sank her own fangs into the soft skin. Sarah could feel her life flowing out of her as the two vampires. Her heart beat slowed and she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Maya and Thea withdrew their fangs in unison and Maya stroked the girl's cheek with the back of her hand. With a fingernail, she slit her wrist and placed it over Sarah's open mouth. Once Sarah had enough, Maya took her wrist away and watched as it healed. Maya then pulled Sarah towards the middle of the bed and the two vampires entwined themselves and together they slept.

Tala smiled as he watched Thena grab the girl roughly. He smiled as he watched her sink her fangs into the girl's neck. When he tried to touch the girl, he heard Thena growl and she held the girl's body closer. Thena withdrew her fangs and she tossed the body aside and walked seductively towards Tala who took her into his arms and placed her gently onto the bed, where they slept peacefully.

Authors Note – That's all. I hope your enjoying this. Please read and review let me know what you think. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Under Vampires Rule

Chapter 3

Bold - telepathy

Kai sighed. In a few months the Gathering, where vampires gathered together to sell and trade and of course to mate, was taking place at the western palace and as usual Kai was not looking forward to it. This was due to the person he wanted had still not been found and it was annoying him to the point that he was getting pissed off. It was the same every year however each year it was held at a different place and this year it was Kai's turn. He sighed once more.

**Leanna come now **

It was an order and Kai was accustomed to being obeyed and sure enough the door opened and Leanna entered the room.

"You sent for me my lord?" Leanna asked as she curtsied. Kai turned to look at her. Kai nodded.

"Yes as I'm sure you know, I am hosting the Gathering in a few months and we need to have enough food for the guests. I want you to go down to the humans and select enough humans to come and work here. I also want you to check on the human carriers and choose some to be sold" Kai ordered. Leanna curtsied once more before leaving the room. Kai turned once more and looked down at the humans who served him loyally. They were allowed to near enough live their own lives. Most of them were allowed to have children and provide for their family. However they had to have plenty of children; daughters were favoured, some became human carriers, some maids, some vampires and some were used as a food source. All in all they led a good life; well at least they weren't being hunted like wild animals.

Leanna stepped out of the carriage and the door was closed behind her. She looked around and smiled as the humans stopped what they were doing and looked at her before lowering their heads. Leanna started walking and as she walked the humans began to rush about and getting their children to try and get them selected. Leanna smirked. Only girls between the ages of 16 to 18 were generally selected. Leanna continued to walk through them before stopping. She turned to see someone she recognised. She walked over to them and smiled. 

"How old is she?" she asked. The woman kept her head lowered.

"Just turned 16 my lady" Leanna lifted the girls head up and smiled warmly at her.

"I think you'll make a lovely carrier child. Guard escort this girl to the breeding house and wait for me" she ordered. A guard walked over and gently held the girl's arms and led her away. Leanna then turned her attention back to the girl's mother.

"Have you any other children?" she asked

"Yes my lady I have two others" she replied. Leanna nodded.

"You will be given another child to raise" and with that Leanna walked away towards the breeding house. 

The breeding house was at the other end of the village and it was where the human carriers, their carer's and the matron in charge who lived there. It was guarded by guards and was well treated. Leanna walked up the steps and a guard opened the door and she walked inside.

The interior of the breeding house was simple but decent as was the treatment of the carriers. The carriers where looked after by maids and they were all supervised by the Matron who was a strict but caring woman, but she was also a vampire who did her job well and made sure that the carriers were pregnant and well cared for. Each carrier had their own room which were spacious and comfortable. They were fed at least three times a day and had regular checkups during their pregnancy. Just then the door opened and the Matron appeared, holding a small new born baby in her arms; the carriers were not allowed to see their baby to prevent a bond forming as the carriers themselves were not allowed to raise their children. Leanna watched as the Matron gave the baby to a maid who went to clean the baby. The Matron then turned and smiled as she looked at Leanna. She curtsied.

"My Lady It is an honour to see you" the Matron said. Leanna smiled and watched the Matron as she stood before her.

"Matron I'm here on business and I can't be here too long" Leanna told her. The Matron nodded and walked towards her office; Leanna dismissed the guard and followed taking the girl with her. The Matron's office was warm and comfortable, with a warm roaring fire and leather chairs. Leanna sat in one while the Matron sat in the other. The girl was placed on the floor in front of Leanna. The Matron then ran a bell and a maid entered the room. She was medium height and was slim. Her auburn hair was braided and reached to the end of her back. She walked over to Leanna and kneeled at her side and handed her hand to her. Leanna turned to the Matron and raised an eyebrow.

"She tastes lovely I would like you to try her" the Matron said. Leanna smirked and pulled the girl closer and pushed her hair to one side and sank her fangs into the girl's soft neck. She pulled away soon after and allowed the girl fall to the floor.

"She's not dead Matron however if I were you I'd turn her" Leanna advised. The Matron nodded and rang the bell once more. Immediately another maid entered and walked over to the Matron.

"Take her to my room and clean her up and don't let her die" the Matron ordered, point to the unconscious girl on the floor. The maid nodded and walked over and helped the girl to her feet and led her out of the room. The Matron then turned her attention to Leanna.

"Lord Kai is hosting the Gathering in a couple of months and has sent me to select more girls to work at the castle. He has also sent to me to pick a couple of human carriers so then he can sell them" stated Leanna. The Matron nodded and then looked at the girl sitting in front of Leanna. Leanna noticed this and smirked.

"This girl will serve as a replacement carrier for the ones I take" Leanna told her. 

"Thank you my Lady. Now there have been two you have recently given birth; one who gave birth to a baby girl just a few days ago and the other had just given birth when you arrived" the Matron replied. Leanna nodded.

"You will take me to see them" ordered Leanna. The Matron nodded and got to her feet. The girl moved slightly so then Leanna could stand. Leanna stood and pulled the girl up and they walked out of the room just behind Matron. The Matron led them to door and stood aside whilst Leanna opened the door and walked in.

"This girl gave birth to a baby girl a few days ago my Lady" the Matron informed Leanna.

"How is she doing?" Leanna asked.

"She fine; she's losing the weight quickly and she recovered well after the child was born" the Matron replied.

"Was it her first?" Leanna asked. 

"Yes it was" replied Matron. Leanna then walked over to the girl who was sleeping. She took a glove off and placed her hand on top of her head. The girl's life then flashed in front of Leanna's eyes. She then took her hand away and put the glove back on.

"I want her sent to the castle in a couple of days" Leanna commanded. She then walked out of the room and the Matron led her to another room. They entered the room and a maid was tending to the girl. Leanna walked over and stood beside the maid.

"How is she?" she asked looking at the girl's sleeping form.

"She's doing well my Lady" the maid replied. Leanna nodded and took a glove off and placed a hand on her head. Once again she saw the girl's life flash in front of her eyes. She took her hand away and put the glove back on.

"Once she's recovered send her to the castle" and with that they left the room. The maid with the baby was waiting outside and the Matron walked over and took the baby from her.

"Take this girl to a spare room and I'll see to her soon" the Matron nodded. The maid then walked over and took the girl from Leanna and led her to a room. The Matron then handed the baby to Leanna who smiled warmly at the child.

"I have chosen a suitable person to raise her" Leanna informed the Matron who nodded. Leanna then left the breeding house and walked over to the woman and handed her the baby.

"Take good care of her" and with that the woman left with the baby in her arms. Leanna then proceeded to choose the girls suitable to work in the castle and once finished she got into the carriage back to the castle while the new workers were escorted to the castle by the guards on foot.

Maya stopped reading when there was a knock at the door. She looked at Sarah who went and opened the door. There stood Scarlett. Maya smiled and Scarlett entered the room. Sarah closed the door behind her and walked over and stood beside Thea. Maya walked towards her and Scarlett curtsied.

"Well you're ready to move on and I'm proud of you" Maya said. 

"I am honoured to have served you my Lady" Scarlett replied. Maya smiled. 

"Well now yours time to move on and I'm hoping you'll find someone at this year's Gathering" Maya stated.

"But first you must step down as my hand maiden and become a Lady. I have also selected your replacement and I want you to take off the pearl choker and put it on Thea. Thea come here" Maya ordered. Thea walked towards her mistress. Scarlet nodded and removed the choker. She then walked over and fastened it around Thea's neck and stepped backwards. 

"Now there is one more task for you to do and that is to prepare this girl for her role as a vampire carrier." Maya commanded. She then looked at Sarah who held a girl in her arms. Sarah then brought the girl over and handed her over to Maya. Scarlet embraced the girl and held her close. 

"She's yours till before we go to the Gathering. Make sure that she is turned before then. Is that clear?" Scarlet nodded.

"You may go and make sure she is ready for Lord Demon. I don't want him disappointed and if she is then it reflects badly on you and I want you to be mated to someone decent" Maya warned. Scarlet nodded and curtsied before taking the girl and leaving the room. Thea looked at her mistress.

"Why are you getting rid of her?" she asked. Maya turned to look at Thea and smiled.

"She's had her time here; maybe too long. Besides if I kept her then you wouldn't be able to take her place. The other reason is that my mate Lord Demon doesn't like her." Maya replied. Thea nodded. 

"I also suggest that you please Lord Demon the same way you have pleased me. Now come Thea and Sarah and share my bed; we have a lot to do before the Gathering" Maya commanded and Thea and Sarah obeyed.

The girl followed Scarlet into the room and she heard the door close behind her. Scarlet walked up behind the girl and began to untie her corset. Once undone, she removed the corset and allowed it to fall to the floor. She then untied the girl's skirt and also allowed it to fall to the floor. Scarlet then turned to face the girl and took her hand. The girl stepped out of the skirt and looked at Scarlet. Scarlet embraced her and took her in her scent. Her scent was intoxicating. She then led the girl towards the bed. She pushed the girl onto the bed before slowly climbing on top of the girl. Scarlet slid a hand underneath the girl's underskirt and gently rubbed the girl's thigh. She smirked as the girl moaned softly. She removed her hand and pushed up the thin cotton night dress. She then placed an arm under the girl's body and with her free hand lifted the dress over the girl's head and flung it to the floor. Scarlet then gently lowered the girl's naked body back onto the bed. She lowered her head and began kissing the girl's stomach. Scarlet the raised her head before lowering it once more and captured the girl's lips with her own. The girl arched her back to deepen the kiss. Scarlet then travelled to the girl's neck; her fangs lengthened and penetrated into her neck. The girl moaned once more as Scarlet continued to feed. She withdrew her fangs and licked the blood off the girl's neck. She then cut her wrist and encouraged the girl to drink it. The girl obeyed and drank. Once Scarlet was satisfied that the girl had taken enough from her she took her wrist away and climbed off the girl and put the bed cover's over her before undressing herself and getting into bed beside the girl.

Authors Note – Well here's chapter 3. Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy with college then my pen drive with the original Chapter 3 broke so I've had to re-write this chapter. The story is slowly coming together in writing but it's more advanced in my head so I'm trying to get more chapters done. There have been some more characters introduced and below is a bit more information about them.

Lord of the North Demon – sire unknown and mated to Lady Maya. He is a powerful vampire but he is caring and loves Maya. He has telekinesis and telepathy. He has no sexual preference.

Lady Maya – Sire Lord Draco of the South and mated to Lord Demon. She has no sexual preference and she forms close relations to her handmaidens. She is telepathic but any other abilities are unknown. 

Thea – sire Kai Lord of the West. She is given to Lord Demon and Lady Maya. She is yet to use and discover her abilities but she will be able to control people and manipulate people's minds. She takes Scarlet's place as the favourite.

Scarlet – sire Lady Maya. She was the favourite of Maya's but was then mated to Lord Draco. Scarlet enjoys being dominant and likes controlling others, however she knows her place. She is able to communicate with animals and has a pet tiger. She is given a maid to turn and to train whom she names Petal.

Petal – sire Scarlet. Petal is very submissive and is impregnated by Lord Demon. Her abilities are unknown. She gives birth to a daughter who is then adopted by Lady Maya.

Sarah – sired by Maya and is another handmaiden. She then becomes the nanny for Maya's adoptive daughter. 

Sky – is adopted by Maya and becomes a true vampire after drinking Maya's blood. She is able to hypnotise her prey.

More characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter...I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review and tell me what you think. I need some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Under Vampires Rule

Chapter Four

Scarlet watched as the girl slept on but turned as there was a scratch at the door. She walked over and opened it to allow her pet tiger entrance and he wasn't alone either as he had brought a human maid for her to feed on. Scarlet stroked his head and took the girl in her arms and sat her down on the chair next to the fire whilst Scarlet straddled her and began undressing her. The girl was terrified and struggled slightly. Scarlet smirked.

"You won't be needing clothes to where you're going" Scarlet told her. The girl continued to struggle. Scarlet then got off and pulled the girl to her feet where her dress fell to the floor. Scarlet then pushed the girl to the floor and sat on the chair behind her where she began to run her fingers through her hair.

"You are quiet pretty, it is a shame that your just food but then most girls are pretty and not everyone can be turned" Scarlet whispered into the girl's ear. The girl began to calm down and Scarlet pulled her onto her lap. She ran her hand up and down her back slowly and pushed her hair out of the way. She then began kissing the girl's shoulder and the area between her shoulder and her neck. Her fangs lengthened and she allowed them to graze against the girl's skin. She felt the girl shudder. Scarlet then pulled the girl and turned her so then she was lying down facing Scarlet. Scarlet then manoeuvred herself so then she was once again straddling the girl. She stroked the girl's cheek softly and tenderly with the back of her head and lowered her head. She was about to sink her fangs into her neck when she heard the sleeping girl moan. Scarlet climbed off the girl and when the girl tried to run for it, Scarlet's tiger instantly growled and the girl stopped and remained where she was. Scarlet walked over to the bed in time for the girl to open her eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked. The girl groaned.

"Hungry" she replied. Scarlet smirked.

"Yes I'm sure you are. Well then let's get you up and fed and then we can continue your training" Scarlet told her. The girl nodded and pushed the covers off and sat up. Scarlet took her hand and helped her to her feet. She then guided the girl to the wash room and quickly washed the girl. Once the girl was washed and dried, Scarlet gave her a thin cotton nightdress to wear. The girl looked around the room before fixing her eyes on the girl beside's the fire. She tried to go towards her, but was stopped by Scarlet.

"Now now little one, I know you're hungry but it's more enjoyable to play with them before feeding. It makes it more exciting for us. Now come with me and we'll feed but have some fun while we're doing it" Scarlet said. The girl nodded and followed her. Scarlet smirked and her pet back away. She sat beside the girl and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. She then grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to her feet. She then sat down on the chair and pulled the girl back onto her lap. Scarlet watched the young vampire kneel on the floor as she gazed at the human like a lioness would watch her prey. Scarlet smirked and handed her the girl's wrist. She took the wrist eagerly and Scarlet watched as her fangs lengthened and she 

lowered her head and sank her fangs into the girl's wrist and began to feed. Scarlet then pulled the girl closer to her and pushed her long hair out of the way before sinking her own fangs into the girl's neck. The two vampires continued to feed till there was nothing left. They withdrew and licked the left over blood. Scarlet then pushed the body to the floor and called for a guard. When the guard came she gave him the body to dispose. Once the guard was gone Scarlet sat on the chair and stared into the fire place. 

"Scarlet can I ask you something?" the girl asked. Scarlet nodded.

"What is my name going to be?" she asked. Scarlet turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Petal that will be your name" she replied. Petal nodded and accepted it. 

Lord Draco was fuming. He really was. He had escaped again. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Draco shouted. The door opened and Diablo entered.

"Well has he been found?" Draco asked. Diablo shuck his head.

"I'm sure he'll be found, he's still weak from not feeding recently" Diablo replied. Draco nodded. Just then there was another knock at the door. Diablo opened it and there was a guard standing there.

"My lord he has been found and is being brought here as we speak" the guard informed them. The guard then left and Lord Draco turned his attention back to Diablo.

"I want you to go and fetch him and bring him to my chambers" He ordered. Diablo nodded and bowed before leaving the room. 

Tyson struggled against the guards but to no avail. He was too weak from lack of blood. He then groaned as he groaned as he saw Diablo approaching. Diablo was the bastard's 2nd in command; the bastard being Lord Draco of the south. The guards stopped in front of Diablo. Diablo grabbed his arm.

"I'll take him from here" The guards nodded and left and Diablo then roughly dragged him towards the bastard's chambers. Once again he struggled but once again it was useless since Diablo was stronger than he was. When he saw that he was close to the bastard's chamber, he began to struggle more, but all Diablo did was tighten his grip. He was still struggling when he had reached the chamber door. Diablo knocked on the door and a few moments later the door opened and Tyson was shoved inside. There was Draco standing looking smug. Tyson hated him with a passion. Draco came over and grabbed hold of him.

"Thanks Diablo for bring him to me. You may go and feed" Lord Draco said dismissing him. Diablo bowed and left the room. Then his attention turned on Tyson.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself; Why don't you just submit to me? It'll be easier in the long run for you" Draco asked. Tyson bared his fangs at him. Draco sighed and back handed him sending him flying across the room. Tyson landed with a thud and he heard his arm crack. He yelled in pain. Draco stalked over and grabbed his sore arm. Tyson winced. It was healing as quickly as it should and he knew that Draco knew that. 

"I think I'll have to keep you here so then I can make sure you don't try and escape" Draco said tightening his grip.

"Please I promise I won't run away again" Tyson pleaded but it was no use. He was pulled and then he found himself being tied up. It was then that Draco did the next worst possible thing to Tyson. Draco walked over and opened the door and pulled a maid into the room. He then sank his fangs into her neck and began to feed in front of the young starving vampire. Tyson could smell the blood and it was pure torture. His fangs had lengthened anticipating food, but none came. He crumbled to the floor. Draco glanced at him and released his fangs and led the girl towards Tyson. Tyson glanced at him. 

"Feed" Draco ordered simply and offered him a wrist. Tyson glanced at him wearily, but due to his hunger he eagerly sank his fangs into the girl's flesh. He felt her go limp soon after and withdrew his fangs. He had known that Draco wouldn't have save him a lot; Draco wanted him weak to try and prevent him escaping again. Draco grinned at him and dragged the girl's limp body out of the room. Tyson watched him leave and he allowed himself to think about his childhood and the one person who had tried to save him. Slowly, Tyson curled up and fell asleep.

Scarlet dismounted Petal and opened the door and called for a maid. Soon afterwards a maid appeared and entered the room.

"Prepare a bath and make sure it's warm" ordered Scarlet. The maid obeyed and quickly set about her task. Scarlet then turned around and saw Petal sit up. Scarlet then sat on her chair beside the fire and beckoned Petal over. Petal obeyed, watching the tiger cautiously. Scarlet chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, he'll only attack you if I ask him to" Scarlet told her.

"How's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's one of my abilities. Every vampire has a special ability usually at least two. However some gained them soon after being turned and others discover them later on. It depends on them" Scarlet replied. Petal nodded. Just then the maid walked over.

"The bath's ready" Scarlet nodded and got to her feet. The maid was about to leave when the tiger stopped her in her tracks. The maid turned round.

"I didn't say you could leave. Now I want you to stay. Come undress us and help us wash" Scarlet commanded. The maid obeyed and helped the two vampires undress. She then assisted in washing and drying them. Scarlet then put on a clean nightgown as did Petal. Scarlet then turned to the maid.

"Sit on that chair and stay there" Scarlet ordered. The maid obeyed and with that Scarlet and Petal got into the bed and fell asleep.

Kai groaned as he looked over the final preparations of the Gathering. Everything was almost ready and he couldn't wait till it was over. He sighed knowing that once again he would have to endure countless females fawning over him, trying to him to take them as their mate and once again he would refuse every single one of them. He would only mate one person and he had still not been found. Sighing once more he left the room and went for a walk. He walked down the corridor and saw Leanna and her handmaiden walking towards him. Kai stopped and bowed while Leanna and her hand maiden curtsied.

"My Lord I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Lilly" Leanna said. Kai smiled.

"I am hoping she'll find a mate at this year's Gathering and I have high hopes for her. She has done well in her studies and her education is almost complete." Leanna praised. Kai nodded.

"Well then I'm sure that she will succeed" Kai spoke softly.

"We were just headed to the human village to select a handmaiden for her. Would you like to come?" Leanna asked. 

"No thank you" Kai refused politely. Leanna gave him a small smile and the two ladies left.

The two vampires walked towards the human village. Leanna looked at her daughter and smiled.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. Lilly stopped in her tracks. Lilly was remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Is this necessary? I mean do I really need my own handmaiden?" Lilly asked.

"Of course you do. Every lady has at least one handmaiden. A handmaiden is our confidant and are always with us" Leanna told her.

"Who was your first handmaiden?" Lilly asked.

"That's simple, she's the Matron who looks after the human carrier's. If you want you can meet her?" Lilly nodded and Leanna smiled warmly at her. They then continued to walk towards the humans. When they arrived, Lilly smiled as she remembered her life here in the village.

"This is not your life anymore. You are now a vampire and these humans are our servants, entertainment and food. Remember that" Leanna told her. Lilly nodded and they entered the village. The humans stopped what they were doing and turned and gazed at the two vampires. Leanna smirked and suddenly the humans moved franticly, their daughters that were of age in hopes that they would be selected. Lilly's eyes widened as the girls were lined up in front of them.

"My dear daughter you'd better get used to it. Now select your handmaiden" Leanna told her. Lilly nodded and walked along the line of girls; looking at them with a careful eye. She then stopped and gazed at the young girl. She had long brown hair and light tanned skin. Lilly pulled her closer and pulled her into an embrace and took in the girl's scent. The girl smelled of fresh forest flowers, making Lilly smile. She turned to her mother Leanna to present her chosen handmaiden. Leanna approached the girl and nodded in approval. The girl's hands were then bound behind her back and a rope was tied loosely around her neck and given to Lilly. She pulled on the rope lightly and the girl was forced to walk forward. Lilly smiled at her and then she and her mother turned and walked towards the breeding house.

The door to the breeding house was opened for them the three of them entered and the door was closed behind them. Lilly looked around the room in awe. She remembered wondering what it was like inside when she was growing up and she was impressed at the moment. A few moments later the Matron appeared and walked over to them. She curtsied at Leanna.

"It's an honour to see you again and so soon. What can I do for you?" the Matron asked. Leanna smiled.

"My daughter Lilly has nearly completed her training and has chosen her first handmaiden and I thought it would be a good reason to introduce her to my first handmaiden" Leanna replied. The Matron nodded her head slightly.

"Lilly come here and meet the Matron who runs the breeding house" Leanna said beckoning Lilly forward. Lilly obeyed.

"The Matron was also my first handmaiden and I came to trust her so much that I chose her to run the breeding house on my behalf and Matron I'd like to introduce my daughter Lilly" Leanna said introducing them both. 

"You must be honoured to be her daughter" the Matron stated. 

"Yes I am" Lilly replied.

"Now I want to see those carriers that are to be sold" Leanna ordered. The Matron nodded and took them to a room. She opened the door and they entered the room. Leanna smiled as she saw the two chosen carriers were sitting there; both of them were dressed and ready to go. There was a maid with them that Leanna easily recognised as the girl the Matron had allowed her to feed from. Leanna chocked her head at the Matron. The Matron smiled.

"I turned her like you said I should and she's my personal assistant" the Matron informed Leanna while Leanna nodded. They walked to the two carriers, who were made to stand. Leanna inspected the both of them while Lilly watched.

"They're suitable for selling and I'll take them" Leann spoke and handed the Matron a small sack. The Matron opened and nodded in agreement. A guard was then brought over and the guard then escorted the two carriers to the castle. Leanna then bid the Matron goodbye and then left.

Maya sighed as she watched Thea and Sarah as they played together. It amused her before getting bored and decided that she wanted to play as well. She walked over towards the bed.

"Thea I want you to go and bring back a maid. I want to have a play" Maya ordered. Thea pouted but obeyed. Thea quickly left the room. Maya then turned her attention to Sarah.

"Now I want you to respond to me the way you did to Thea" Sarah nodded. Maya smirked and began by rubbing the inside of Sarah's thighs. She smiled as Sarah moaned and Maya continued to rub her thighs. She then leaned down and began kissing Sarah's flat stomach before moving upwards. She removed her hands from Sarah's thigh's and moved her body more forward and stroked her check tenderly with the back of her hand. Maya then stroked and ran her hand through her hair and began grabbing it. She then lowered her head and began kissing Sarah on her lips. Sarah immediately arched her back to deepen the kiss. She moaned inwardly. Maya lifted her head and gazed at the young girl below her. She then pulled Sarah up and wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back slowly. Maya then kissed her lips once more. They broke apart when Thea re-entered the room with a maid. Maya smiled and climbed off Sarah and walked over to Thea seductively. She reached Thea and kissed her lips and took the maid from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sarah crawl over to the edge of the bed. She then got off the bed and walked over and wrapped her arms around Thea. Thea returned the gesture and held Sarah close to her, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Maya glanced at her two handmaidens before turning her attention to the maid she was holding. She dragged her across the room and shackled her hands together. She turned her back and walked towards her handmaidens.

"Come let's feed together" she said taking their hands into hers and leading them towards the shackled maid. Maya straddled the maid while Thea knelt on Maya's right side and Sarah knelt on Maya's left. Maya began unfastening the girl's dress. She then unlocked the shackles and instantly Sarah and Thea grabbed her arms. Thea and Sarah then pulled the dress off the top half of the girl's body; their fangs lengthened.

"Now now girls let's play with her a little more" Maya told them. Both of them gave her a small pout but obeyed her command. Maya then got off the girl and signalled to Thea and Sarah who pulled the girl to her feet; her dress falling to the ground. She stepped over the fallen dress and Maya gazed at her. She then walked closer and she could feel the girl's fear dripping off her in waves. Maya grinned and pulled the girl into an embrace. She signalled for them to let go and they obeyed. She then swept the girl into her arms bridal style and carried her towards the bed. She laid her down gently and once again mounted the girl, straddling her waist. She ran a hand over her and tutted.

"This nightdress has to go" she said before tearing the flimsy cotton gown. She then pushed the pieces apart and gazed at the girl's naked body. Once again she ran her hand over it and she felt her fangs lengthen. She pulled her up and pushed the girl's hair away. She leaned down and kissed the girl's neck fondly, letting her fangs graze against her skin. The girl shuddered and with that Maya's fangs penetrated her neck and she began to feed. She removed her fangs and she allowed the girl's body to fall back onto the bed. She dismounted and went to sit behind the girl, allowing the girl to rest on her. She beckoned Thea and Sarah to come over. They walked towards the bed and sat on either side. The girl groaned.

"Don't worry you'll be put out of your misery soon enough" Maya whispered. The girl slowly nodded her head and stroked her head. 

"Thea have some pleasure with her" Maya ordered. Thea nodded and obeyed her mistress. Thea then straddled the girl and leaned down and began kissing and sucking lightly on the girl's right breast. The girl moaned slightly and Thea continued before sinking her fangs into 

her flesh. She drank her fill and removed her fangs, licking the excess blood. She dismounted and licked her lips.

"Now it's your turn Sarah" Maya said. Sarah grinned and got off the bed. She got a long piece of rope and bound the girl's hands together tightly. She then pulled the rope and the girl weakly followed. Sarah stood on a stool and made the girl join her. She then tied the girl to the beam and wrapped herself round the girl, moving round so then she was facing her. She cupped the girl's left breast and lightly massaged it making the girl moan. She dropped the breast and lowered her head and began kissing and sucking on it. Once again the girl moaned and Sarah grabbed at the girl's long hair. She lifted her head and lifted the girl's head as well. Sarah's fangs lengthened and she lowered her head and sank her fangs into the girl's flesh. She felt the girl go limp and she withdrew her fangs and licked the left over blood. She then rested her head on the girl's shoulder and grinned down at her mistress and Thea. She then unwrapped her legs she jumped off the girl's body and landed catlike on the floor. She walked over to the bed, leaving the girl's body hanging. The three vampires then embraced each other and fell asleep. 

Leanna, Lilly and the girl entered the room and the door was closed behind them. Leanna took the bound girl from Lilly and tied her to the bed post. She then opened the door again and called for a maid. The maid arrived soon after.

"I want to bring the seamstress over with her daughter and be quick about it" Leanna ordered. The maid obeyed and left. Leanna then turned to see Lilly holding the girl in her arms. Leanna smirked.

"Not now my child, I'll deal with her shortly but first you both need to see the seamstress" Leanna told her daughter.

"Why?" Lilly asked still holding the girl.

"You may be able to act and do things a lady does, but you also need to dress like one as well especially for the Gathering. Also since your handmaiden here will be with you, she needs to look decent as not to embarrass you or this household" Leanna told her. Lilly nodded. The door then opened and two women entered the room. Leanna smiled warmly at them.

"Ah seamstress It's good of you to come" Leanna spoke. The seamstress curtsied.

"Your sent for me my lady" she said, her head lowered in respect.

"Yes I did. I need two dress made for my daughter and her handmaiden and they need to be ready for the Gathering" Leanna ordered. The seamstress nodded and took Lilly's measurements. The girl was then untied and her measurements were taken. She then tied up once more. Before the seamstress left Leanna stopped them.

"I want your daughter to make the dresses. I want to see how she's doing and whether she's good enough to leave you and I will allow you to have another child" Leanna ordered. The seamstress nodded and with that left the room. Once they had gone Leanna turned her attention to her daughter and the human. 

"Now my dear child do you want me to turn her for you or would you like the honour?" she asked looking at Lilly. Lilly nuzzled the girl.

"I'd like to turn her" she replied. Leanna nodded.

"Very well then" she said and stepped backwards and walked towards the door. The door was opened and Leanna called for another maid. The maid came and Leanna pulled her in the room.

"Run a bath for this girl" commanded Leanna. The maid nodded and obeyed the command. Once ready the girl was unbound, but held firmly by Leanna. Lilly then undressed the girl and she could feel her fangs lengthen in anticipation. The maid then came and led the girl to the bath. The girl got in and the maid began to wash her from head to toe, making sure that the dirt that clung to her skin was removed. The maid then helped the girl get out of the tub and dried her. A thin wrap round was given to the Girl and the maid put in on her and fastened it. The maid then handed the girl to Lilly who embraced her. The maid curtsied and was about to leave when Leanna stopped her. Leanna then undressed the maid and led her to a chair by the fire; sitting the maid across her lap. The maid shivered and Leanna embraced her.

Lilly smiled at her mother and then turned her attention to the girl. She unfastened the robe and pushed it of; allowing it to fall to the floor. She then swept the girl into her arms and carried her to the bed where she laid her gently in the centre of the bed. Lilly then got on the bed and straddled the girl's waist and gazed at her glorious naked body. The girl was beautiful and Lilly could sense the girl's innocence and her virgin blood was strong. She turned to see her mother gently stroke her maid's face. She then turned back to the girl below her She leaned down, close to her ear.

"You'll be mine for all eternity, you'll be mine willingly and obey my every command" she whispered into the girl's ear. The girl nodded.

"Your name will be Astrid" Lilly continued and once again the girl now known as Astrid nodded. Lilly grinned and began sucking on Astrid's neck. Astrid moaned and Lilly's fangs punctured her neck and she began to feed. She could feel and hear Astrid moan and when Lilly withdrew her fangs, she looked down at Astrid's weakened state. She then slit her wrist and put it over Astrid's mouth. The blood dripped onto her lips and Astrid opened her mouth and began to drink. Lilly lifted her up and ran her hand through Astrid's long blonde hair. She took her wrist away from Astrid and watched as she slumped in her arms. She turned and gave her mother a worried look. Leanna stopped feeding and walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Don't worry child. Her body will transform while she sleeps. Stay with her while I finish feeding" Leanna told her. Lilly nodded and covered Astrid and herself and slept beside her. Leanna turned and watched her prey groan as she tossed and turned. She smirked as she strode back towards the chair. She then sat beside the girl and stroked her face. The girl opened her eyes her face pale and weak. Leanna leant forward and kissed the girl's cool forehead before taking the closet wrist. Her fangs lengthened and she sank her teeth and drained the girl. The girl went limp and Leanna withdrew her fangs. She lifted the girl's body over her shoulder and walked towards the door. A guard was waiting for her and took the body from Leanna and left to dispose of it. Leanna then returned to her chair by the fire and watched as her daughter and her first handmaiden slept peacefully.

Thena looked up as Tala entered the room with a maid in his arms. Thena smiled sweetly and walked over to greet him. Her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She arched her back and the kiss deepened. They parted and Tala gave her the maid. Thena took the maid and led her to the bed. She pushed the maid onto the bed and began undressing her. Once the maid was undressed Thena climbed on top and placed the girls around her waist. She then lifted the girl into her welcoming embrace where she nicked her in between her neck and shoulder. Instantly the girl flopped in her arms like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Thena smirked. One of her abilities was paralyzes which she had discovered a short while ago and now like to use it on her prey. She allowed the maid to fall back on the bed and Thena ran her hand over the girl's naked body knowing that she would feel nothing. She didn't like t when they felt it for some reason which was unknown to her. She dismounted the girl and laid beside her. With a hand she began to rub the girl's stomach whilst she leaned over and kissed the girl's shoulder. The girl just lay there and Thena grinned. Thena then pushed upwards so then she was higher than the girl beside her; her fangs lengthened and she sank her fangs into the girl's neck. Still feeding, Thena shifted so then she was straddling the girl's waist. She then withdrew and licked the blood on her neck. She lifted the girl and saw that she was still alive. She then nicked her again allowing the girl to be able to move. Thena the gently laid the girl back onto the bed and climbed off, knowing she was too weak to go anywhere. Thena then pulled the girl to her feet and began dancing with her. She soon stopped and pushed the girl to the floor, catching her before she hit the floor. Thena then cradled the girl and cupped her right breast with her spare hand. The girl moaned slightly and nodded. Thena smiled at her before lowering her head and once again she sank her fangs into her flesh, but this time she didn't stop till the girl was dead. Removing her fangs, she pushed the girl's body onto the floor and she turned to see Tala, who lifted the girl's now cold body and handed it to a guard for it to be disposed of. Tala helped Thena to her feet and for the rest of the night, the two lovers slept together and moans where heard down the corridor.

Authors Note – That's it with Chapter 4. This is my longest chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Once again please could you review this story and let me know your opinions so then I can change things or try and improve. I don't mind criticism and I think I need it. 

Characters Introduced

Draco Lord of the South – Sire unknown and sire Lady Maya. He enjoys inflicting pan and should not be crossed. Like most vampires, he'll sleep with anyone. His abilities is being able to bring back the dead, not as zombies but how they were before they died. He mates with Scarlet.

Diablo – sired by Draco and is Draco's 2nd in command. He will sleep with anyone and mates with Leanna's daughter Lilly. He is able to fly and enjoys tying his prey up great heights to scare them. 

Tyson – sired by Draco. He constantly tries to run away and is mostly unsuccessful. He does manage to escape to the West and is found by Tala who takes him to Lord Kai. He is recognised by Kai who takes him as is mate. He is able to control storms as well bear ad carry children.

The Matron – sired by Leanna and was her first handmaiden. She now looks after the human carriers.

The Seamstress – human and makes Leanna's dresses. She is talented and she is a descendent of Leanna's first seamstress. 

Astrid –sired by Lilly and becomes Lilly's first handmaiden. 


End file.
